


Jotun Loki

by deutschistklasse



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Drawings & Paintings, Fantasy, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jötunn Loki, Kid Loki, People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschistklasse/pseuds/deutschistklasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was shocking enough to see Loki with blue skin and Jotun lines in his face, but what was truly astounding was how young that face looked now. Loki looked no more than 600 or 700 years old-- a mere boy on the cusp of puberty. It was hard to judge from this angle, but Loki seemed to have shrunk to the size he'd been at that time as well."  (So That's What It Does by<br/>Nyx_Ro)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jotun Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyx_Ro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Ro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So That's What It Does](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096933) by [Nyx_Ro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Ro/pseuds/Nyx_Ro). 




End file.
